


No Strength

by WolfKomoki



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a fourth ending to the game? What if that option was kill Franklin? How would that happen?<br/>Au Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t completed Gta V myself yet but I admit I took a sneak peak at the possible endings the player could choose. Ending A: Kill Trevor Ending B: Kill Michael [I would never choose this option because after all Michael did for Franklin he could kill Michael if the player chooses to do so? Screw that! I am NOT choosing that option when it comes to the game. I don’t want option A either because Trevor is my favorite character so it looks like Option C: DeathWish is what I’ll be choosing. Now I noticed something: There are no kill Franklin endings. Rockstar you gave the players the choice to kill Michael or Trevor, Franklin should be on the list too. So here is an au ending. Oh yeah and Gta v is owned by Rockstar Games. [Obviously.]

 

          Franklin had his orders. Either he was to kill Trevor or Michael. _How did it come down to this_? He wondered, staring at both of their numbers on his phone. Trevor was Michael’s best friend. They had been through everything together even after their reunion. If he killed him then Michael would probably kill him out of revenge.

          He didn’t even think twice about killing Michael. Michael is his best friend and there was no way in hell that he would kill him. So how was he to get out of this? _There’s no way out of this._ He sighed as he called Trevor.

          “Hey man you busy? You wanna hang out?” He asked, setting his plan in motion.

          “Uh, no I can hang out. Where do you want to meet me?” Trevor asked. Franklin thought about it as he began to drive towards the Grand Senora Desert, telling Trevor where to go. Franklin continued to drive and when he eventually got there he got out of the car and slowly walked up the mountain, which is when Trevor arrived.

          “Franklin! My n word! What’s up?” Trevor asked, attempting to hug him.

          “Kill me.” Franklin told him.

          “No ho ho can do Franklin. Mikey wouldn’t like that.” Trevor laughed, thinking that he was joking. Franklin didn’t really want to die, but he wasn’t about to kill two of his best friends either so Trevor was his only hope. Trevor was crazy enough to kill a friend, and that was what Franklin hoped for.

          “Alright, fine.” Franklin sighed as he got away from Trevor. He then pulled out a Micro Smg and aimed it at Trevor who was doing his best to dodge the bullets.

          “Cut it out Franklin!” He screamed, taking out his Assault Rifle. The two chased each other down to the Alamo sea, which is when Trevor slapped the gun out of Franklin’s hand.

          “I’m not going to kill you!” Trevor called as Franklin swam towards the surface. Eventually they arrived in Blaine County which is when Franklin ran to mount chiliad.

          “Come on Trevor, you’re crazy! Kill me! You know you want to!” Franklin screamed, pulling out a combat mg and shooting towards Trevor’s direction.

          “Stop it Franklin!” Trevor growled, shooting at Franklin now. _It’s working. Now to really make him mad._

“How have you not killed Michael yet? What were you waiting for? There were plenty of opportunities.” Franklin taunted which pushed Trevor over the edge.

          “Fuck you Franklin! He’s my best friend!” Trevor screamed, running up to Franklin and grabbing him. He puts a knife to Franklin’s throat, preparing to slice it open. Franklin smiled to which Trevor puts down his knife in shock.

          “What the fuck Franklin? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?” Trevor asked, afraid of the sudden change in the young man.

          “Come on, I’m actually offering you the chance to kill someone and you don’t take it. Who knew the psychopath had morals.” He laughed as Trevor knocked him down and started punching him over and over again.

          “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” He screamed, his punches growing more severe each time. He finally let up when Franklin had stopped screaming.

          “No fuck!” Trevor screamed, looking over him to make sure he was still alive. He collapsed to his knees and put Franklin’s head in his lap.

          “ _Stay with me_ , damn it! You hear me Franklin? _Stay with me_!” Trevor ordered. Franklin looked up at Trevor with a look that said “I’m tired of living.” Before his eyes closed and he breathed for the last time. Trevor collapsed near the dead body of his friend and broke out into sobs.

**Switch to Michael**

          Michael gets a phone call from Jimmy.

          “Hey Jimmy!” He smiles until he hears Jimmy start crying.

          “Dad It’s Franklin. He’s dead! I can’t believe that Trevor…that Trevor would…he—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence as he continued to sob.

Angry, Michael hangs up the phone and calls Trevor.

          “You sociopath! How the fuck can you kill my best fucking friend? And after all the shit he’s done for both of us? _Fuck_ you. You better hope I never see your sorry ass again Phillips!” He screamed, hanging up the phone and changing Trevor’s phone name to Murderer Phillips.

**Switch to Trevor**

Trevor gets a phone call from Jimmy.

          “What the fuck Uncle T? How could you fucking do that? He was my best friend and he saved both of your asses several times! Don’t _ever_ come around here again! Do you hear me? Go jump off a bridge!” Jimmy screamed into the phone. Trevor sighed and hung up the phone, only to get a call from Lamar.

          “Hey asswipe! What the fuck did you do? I thought we was homies but now you done clipped my boy Franklin. I knew you were crazy but I didn’t think you were crazy enough to kill your best fucking friend! Don’t _ever_ talk to me again!” He screamed into the phone. Trevor hung up the phone and screamed, angry at himself for killing Franklin.

He then decided to check his emails.

_Trevor you piece of shit! I should’ve clipped you when I had the chance! I trusted you and look what you did to me! You killed my best friend! Are you even HUMAN? If you ever show your face here I will hunt you down!-Michael_

_What the fuck Uncle T? Why? Why did you do that? Why did you have to kill him? Franklin is dead because of you you asswipe!-Jimmy_

_My dad told me what you did. You’re fucking dead you psycho! –Tracey_

_I hate you so much Trevor. Burn in hell.-Lamar_

_My husband came home CRYING because of you! Just how much of a monster are you? MURDERING his best friend in cold blood? I hope you rot in hell!-Amanda_

Trevor had to explain his side of the story. Franklin had _wanted_ to die, and he fell for his trap. He started with Jimmy, hoping that he would listen.

          “GO TO HELL!” Jimmy screamed.

          “Please just let me explain! I’m begging you!” Trevor sobbed.

          “Okay okay okay just don’t cry!” Jimmy gasped, putting it on speakerphone for everyone in the house.

          “Man Franklin came to me. He told me that he was being threatened to either kill Me or Michael. He tricked me into killing him man! He _wanted_ to die!” Trevor cried.

          “Bull _shit_ Trevor. Goodbye.” Jimmy furiously hung up the phone.

          “Shit I gotta get his dog.” Michael said as he got up and went to find the truck that he had stolen. Michael drove to the house of the newly departed Franklin to hear the dog Chop howling with grief. He cried along with him as he drove him to his house, Dog house and all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I really felt for the characters when writing this. So glad this never actually happened. Now don’t get me wrong I love Franklin, I just wanted to write an ending where the player can choose to kill him off. I thought of reversing ending b but I honestly couldn’t see Michael killing Franklin. Then again I couldn’t see Franklin killing Michael either and that’s one of the real endings. I could only see Trevor killing Franklin in the manner that happened in this fanfiction. I don’t think he’d do it on purpose in any way.


End file.
